Haecceity
by Vampire148
Summary: How will our favourite characters handle school?Written by my BFF!
1. Walking To School

This is a fan fiction story loosely based on the characters from the Nickelodeon series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is written in third-person. At the beginning of each chapter, it will say in parentheses whose point of view that chapter is from. In this story, the children characters attend a modern-day high school. Unfortunately, there is no bending of any elements in this story. That is, except for Spoonbending. Throughout the story, the characters face many situations similar to the situations we face daily. Please enjoy this story and feel free to leave a review for any reason. I would like to know if my story needs improvement. Thank you.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: WALKING TO SCHOOL (KATARA)**

Katara walked to school, the encouraging beat of her favorite song coming from her iPod touch. Today was the start of a new life. It was the first day of freshman year, and Katara was totally ready. She had her wavy hair up into two loosely braided pigtails and was wearing a blue and white plaid camisole with her short (but not too overly short) dark denim shorts; an outfit that would well accent her tan. Toph, on the other hand, well, that was a different case. Toph was wearing a yellow tee with dark green sweats and black converse low-tops. Katara had offered a shopping trip to her the week before, but Toph declined the invitation. She said she needed to go to to the gym to build up her muscles before school started. That's just great, Katara had thought sarcastically. But it didn't matter now. Katara looked flawless for the big day. "I can't believe summer break is over," Toph whined. "I'm going to miss doing nothing 24/7. But… I guess it might be a little interesting since it's my first school year with the ability to see." Oh, that's right! Katara remembered. Toph's parents had given her a load of money at the beginning of the summer, and she found theses really good surgeons who were able to give her a surgery that would give her sight. She spent most of her money on that, but had given Katara and the crew her leftovers before her surgery. They arranged a huge party for Toph that included a private concert. This was great because now, she could not only hear the music, but she could also see the performers. "I know this year will be wonderful for you," Katara said truthfully as they walked through the front doors into the school.


	2. The Car Ride

****

This is a fan fiction story loosely based on the characters from the Nickelodeon series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is written in third-person. At the beginning of each chapter, it will say in parentheses whose point of view that chapter is from. In this story, the children characters attend a modern-day high school. Unfortunately, there is no bending of any elements in this story. That is, except for Spoonbending. Throughout the story, the characters face many situations similar to the situations we face daily. Please enjoy this story and feel free to leave a review for any reason. I would like to know if my story needs improvement. Thank you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE CAR RIDE (AANG)**

"So, what exactly is high school like?" Aang asked Sokka as Sokka drove them to school in his shiny new BMW. "Well, freshman year is pretty cool because you get an awesome new chance at everything: grades, popularity, girls, that kinda stuff. But sophomore and junior years, you're kinda focused on getting your license. And school gets a little harder," Sokka replied. Aang asked, "So, you mainly focus on your life outside of school instead of grades and GPA's and scholarships and _that_ kinda stuff?" Aang had always been sort of popular, but he also was always an Honor Roll student. "Yeah, pretty much," Sokka said. Then he noticed the look on Aang's face. "What, is something wrong? Does my car smell or something?" "Or something," Aang replied worriedly. "I just—well, what if I focus too much on my social life and my grades slip?" Sokka laughed. "I'm glad my car doesn't smell." Aang said, "Don't get me wrong, your car _does _smell. That's just not what's bothering me." "Good one," Sokka said while chuckling. "Oh, and about your grades? It's no problem, buddy. I'll make sure your grades stay up. As a matter of fact, you can come over tonight and have a study hall with Katara and I. Bring Toph if you want, and it'll be a study party. Woo-hoo!" But Aang didn't hear the last part. Sokka had lost him at "Katara." Ah, Katara, Aang thought. She was so-- so-- well, to describe her was hard. She was hot, but she still didn't let her obvious popularity amongst the guys distract her. She always kept up her grades and still managed to have fun. Sokka realized he had lost Aang by the day-dreamy look on his face. "Uh, Aang?" Sokka said awkwardly, trying to "wake up" his freshman pal. "Huh?" Aang snapped out of his trance suddenly. "So are you coming or what?" Sokka asked, unsure of what was going through Aang's head. "You bet I'll be there," Aang said confidently. Wow, that was weird, Sokka thought. "Well, we're here," he said. "I guess I'll meet you at my car after school and we'll drive to my place." Aang slung his backpack over one shoulder and headed towards the monstrous school.


	3. Asking For Directions

****

This is a fan fiction story loosely based on the characters from the Nickelodeon series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is written in third-person. At the beginning of each chapter, it will say in parentheses whose point of view that chapter is from. In this story, the children characters attend a modern-day high school. Unfortunately, there is no bending of any elements in this story. That is, except for Spoonbending. Throughout the story, the characters face many situations similar to the situations we face daily. Please enjoy this story and feel free to leave a review for any reason. I would like to know if my story needs improvement. Thank you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ASKING FOR DIRECTIONS (TOPH)**

The school's hallway was buzzing with activity. Toph heard many people saying various things, like, "Hey Haru! Sit with me at lunch!" or, "Wow! Nice outfit! Do you like mine?" Katara said, "Looks like my first class is in room 32." They walked for awhile, then saw a doorway with a small sign above it that said: Miss Lo, room 32. "Guess that's me!" Katara squealed. "See ya later!" "Bye!" Toph replied. She glanced at her schedule. It appeared her first class was in room 56, and the teacher was Mr. Roku. Whoever that was. Toph saw an older guy that looked knowledgeable, so she asked him: "Do you think you can show me how to get to room 56?" "Sure. Down this hallway, take a left, and it's the second room you'll see on the right," he replied with a grin. Toph was still getting used to seeing and didn't know how to form opinions on what she saw, but if her suspicions were correct, this guy was one of those "cute" guys Katara had told her about. "Thanks," she said, blushing. "I'm Toph, by the way." She wasn't used to her cheeks feeling hot like they did at the moment, but she knew she felt embarrassed. "Any time," the guy said. "Zuko's the name." He flashed another grin and Toph was so amazed that she thought she might puke. Yep, her suspicions were right. He was cute.


	4. Seat Arrangements

****

This is a fan fiction story loosely based on the characters from the Nickelodeon series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is written in third-person. At the beginning of each chapter, it will say in parentheses whose point of view that chapter is from. In this story, the children characters attend a modern-day high school. Unfortunately, there is no bending of any elements in this story. That is, except for Spoonbending. Throughout the story, the characters face many situations similar to the situations we face daily. Please enjoy this story and feel free to leave a review for any reason. I would like to know if my story needs improvement. Thank you.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: SEAT ARRANGEMENTS (KATARA)**

Katara walked into Miss Lo's classroom. She was greeted by a bunch of piggish stares from the guys in the class and a "Hello, young lady!" from an old woman standing in front of the class. "I'm Miss Lo, and I'll be your Social Studies teacher this semester. She seemed friendly, so Katara shook hands with her. "Hi. I'm Katara," she said warmly. Miss Lo said, "Find yourself a seat. Anywhere you want." Katara picked a seat in the front of the class with two empty seats on either side. She hoped someone nice would sit next to her, and not a piggish jerk. As ahe sat down, a girl with pigtails out the sides of her head walked in. She took the seat to the left of Katara's. Katara looked at her. What a funny hair-do, Katara thought. "Hi. My name is Katara." The girl replied, "Cool name. I'm Meng. I just moved here from New Omashu City." "Nice to meet you, Meng. I hope you enjoy living here in Great Gates Port." Katara pulled out her notebook designated for Social Studies. She opened it and wrote the date on the first sheet of paper as Miss Lo began to speak . Katara continued to stare at her book silently taking notes when the teacher cut herself off. "Hello, you must be…" she said before looking at her attendance list. "Aang," the newcomer finished for her. Katara looked up and saw her best guy friends standing there in front of the class. Yes! Katara thought, someone I actually know! Aang walked to the desks and sat down on the right side of Katara.


	5. Social Studies

****

This is a fan fiction story loosely based on the characters from the Nickelodeon series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is written in third-person. At the beginning of each chapter, it will say in parentheses whose point of view that chapter is from. In this story, the children characters attend a modern-day high school. Unfortunately, there is no bending of any elements in this story. That is, except for Spoonbending. Throughout the story, the characters face many situations similar to the situations we face daily. Please enjoy this story and feel free to leave a review for any reason. I would like to know if my story needs improvement. Thank you.

CHAPTER 5: SOCIAL STUDIES (AANG)

* * *

Aang was glad he had been able to snag a seat next to Katara. That way, he could talk to her every single day in class. Maybe this school year would be better than he thought it would be. He looked over at Katara and studied her for a moment before saying, "Hey, Katara." "Hey Aang," Katara said plainly. Aang wondered where her emotions were. She was usually very enthusiastic. But right now, she didn't seem to have any emotions at all. She was a complicated person, and Aang could hardly ever understand her. That's what fascinated him about Katara. She was so mysterious without even trying to be. Well, Aang decided to himself, I'm definitely going to figure her out sometime his year. At least by October. Aang realized that he was daydreaming again and shook out of it. He knew he needed to pay attention on the first day of school. Miss Lo was babbling on about something or other, but Aang just couldn't focus. He kept thinking about Katara and he knew he wasn't going to be able to get her out of his mind anytime soon. Oh well, he thought, I'll sleep on it tonight.


End file.
